Emergence of Evil
by Katana-Geldar
Summary: What happens to the Jedi not on Coruscant when Darth Vader begins the Great Purge?


_Jedi Alliance Series Part 1 – Emergence of Evil_

_Prologue_

"I'm in the docking bay under an assumed name, will you come?"

Reiki's heart beat fast as she heard his voice over the comlink. The necklace he had given her as a keepsake when they had last parted, promised to be a form of contact had been silent for months, until now.

Reiki Lekson, daughter of the Governor of the planet Heron of the Ibias System was dressed formally, though not too formally, for the reception this evening. Her waist-length hair was loose in a black sheen around her shoulders. The gown she wore was cut tastefully in places and over her navel she wore the official insignia of the planet. From the way her maid fussed over her, there was more to this than she was told. That and a certain prince was hanging around the planet like some imported disease.

"Your Highness?"

That was one of her maids checking to see if she was still in the room, ever since that episode on the Capital the gilded cage had tightened.

"Leave me," Reiki instructed, locking the door and bolting it.

When her maid's footsteps faded down the corridor she silently summoned a small silver droid that floated over to her on silvery wings. Pressing a few buttons her own voice singing a soft song floated through the room, the droid was also programmed to answer if someone came. It wasn't much but it would buy her time.

Packing a few things in a case, she put her mouth up to the pendant and whispered softly.

"I'm coming, where are you?"

There was a few seconds then the comlink crackled to life. "Look out the window," came the answer.

Cautiously Reiki approached the window, noticing through the throng of guests for the reception a tall dark man in a long black cloak.

"There you are," she said, smiling even though he couldn't see her. "How can we manage this?"

"The room behind yours faces a garden right?" He replied.

"Yes," she said. "It's out of sight from the front."

"Can you manage?"

"Yes,"

"I'll be there," and the com went silent.

Carrying her case, Reiki silently broke the frosted glass that parted her room from the next. She stepped carefully through and raised her blaster, no one yet, but there was still the window. To confuse those who would come looking she fired a few shots in random directions and yelled out as if she was being attacked. She then threw her case against the window, the glass shattering noisily. There wasn't much time left, the vines that grew over the palace were as steady as ever. Closing her eyes tight, she climbed down until she reached the ground.

"That was some stunt," said a man. "You always had the taste for the sensational."

"Parallax," she breathed, kissing his lips and then embracing him passionately. "Is the ship ready? It will only be a matter of time…"

"I've got her warmed up in the docking bay, it isn't far," Parallax said.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Reiki replied. "We better run."

Reiki's father, Governor Lekson of Heron, held court in all the pomp and splendour that was due to the wealth of his planet. The Galactic Empire had just been declared and he was showing his loyalty to Palpatine. To make matters even better he had orchestrated Prince Esimed of the neighbouring system of Mrymdia to attend, and it was a known fact among both systems that the prince had asked for his daughter's hand in marriage.

The Myrmidon's arrival had just been announced when his Head of Security came up to him and bowed. This was an annoyance that had to be dismissed.

"Whatever you have to say had better wait," he said sternly. "Nothing must interfere with the arrival of the Prince of Mrymdia."

"My lord," the Head of Security said, touching his hat respectfully. "Your daughter is gone."

Amazingly they were able to get to the ship without being spotted, but Reiki knew they were on borrowed time. But by the time they were lifting off Governor Lekson's voice was on the communicator.

"Captain Jarmone," thundered the older man. "Return my daughter unharmed this instant and I may consider not terminating your life."

"Parallax…" Reiki started to rise from her seat but Jarmone prevented her.

"I came this far for you," he said gently. "And I know you don't want to go back to that prison."

"This is my final warning," threatened Reiki's father. "Ground your craft immediately and I many be lenient."

"He's getting on my nerves," Parallax said and went to turn it off but Reiki prevented him.

"Father I'm going and you can't stop me," she said solemnly into the com. "This is goodbye."

"I see you have turned my daughter against me," Lekson said after a long pause. "You have made the wrong choice Jarmone, we will meet shortly."

By this time the ship was cruising over the city of Sulprus, dodging and diving shots from the local authorities. Parallax leaned over and spoke into the com.

"And a Gamorrean will run from a fight," he retorted. "You heard your daughter."

The response was even more shooting from behind. The small craft swarmed around the converted shuttle like birds of prey, making Jarmone put his ship through a series of sharp spins.

"The _Phoebus Orion _must not be allowed to escape," the governor said to an aide.

"Your Excellency," said a smooth almost purring female voice that belonged to one of the guests. "Will you allow me to return your daughter? I can assure you these incompetent fools you call security will fail you yet again."

"You do not speak lightly," observed the governor. "But why should I trust you."

The dark cloaked woman threw back part of her cloak to reveal the two lightsabers fastened to her belt. Slowly she let her hood drop so her face was shown.

"I will not fail you," she said with a sadistic smile. "It will take time unfortunately."

"Can you handle the guns for a few seconds?" Parallax asked. "I can't hold of these guys and get us out of here at the same time."

"Will do, Captain," Reiki said doing a mock salute and buckling into the co-pilot's chair. "All weapons are online here."

"Fire randomly," Parallax ordered, banking the ship around a tall building. "We just need to throw them off so we can have no trouble for the jump. There are no planetary shields, no?"

"Never needed them," Reiki replied. "My father always preferred diplomacy and bribes instead of conflict, that's what has made him so popular with the Empire. These fighters are all we have to defend."

Then right in front of them a sleek black ship hurtled at an enormous speed on a collision course. None of Reiki's firing did any good, it did not move from the suicide move.

"What is that?" Reiki asked, the ship was obviously not from her father's security.

"What ever it is I don't want to find out," Parallax said. "But I'll play this guys trick to the full."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch," Parallax said, he too did not move from his course.

It took a few minutes then Reiki realised what was happening.

"You idiot!" She yelled. "That ship's got better handling than you; you'll never pull out in time!"

"Who said I was pulling out, eh?" Parallax said with a grin. "And the _Orion _heard that, you know!"

In her ship the _Black Jet_ the pilot coolly sat back waiting for the expected retreat. Then when she realised that it wasn't going to happen she panicked and banked at the last moment. Then cunningly she fired a projectile that fastened onto the shuttle without detection. Through a vale of angry tears she watched the _Phoebus Orion_ sprint to freedom, and vowed revenge.

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

_At the conclusion of the Clone Wars many Jedi were still stationed throughout the galaxy, even those based from Coruscant. As a result many did not have reliable information about the dramatic turn in politics in the last few days._

_The once Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, now proclaimed Emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire, has intended it this way. By misinformation, Jedi in outlying systems will have limited resources in deducing the perpetrators of Palpatine's next plan._

_Such is the case with a small Jedi stationed on the world of Samia for peacekeeping purposes. Due to internal conflicts none of the four Jedi there were involved in the Clone Wars. Conflict, however, is not something that Jedi will ignore as the dark side of the Force grows…_

"Your move," Orestes said to Mandara.

The dark haired young woman opened her eyes, her face still somewhat relaxed and glanced at the motley of metal fragments that hung in the air. It was a form of dejarik, yet it required acute concentration to hold the metal fragments in the air and then move only one while the others remained stationary. Beads of sweat were emerging from Orestes' forehead, yet to Mandara it seemed no effort at all.

"I believe that's an endgame," Mandara said coolly and the metal fragments dropped to the floor.

"I can beat you anytime on the holoboard," Orestes said, gathering up the metal and placing it in the box.

"I know, that's why I like to play like this," Mandara said with a smile.

"Some might take that as a show of pride," Orestes teased.

"Take it as you will," Mandara said as she rose to her feet. "I have to get back to the desk before Master Katana notices I'm gone."

"How likely is it that anyone will come?" Orestes said. "Most people up this neck of the galaxy go on to Tatooine or else stop at Falleen or Rodia."

"When the galaxy is at war, we have to take precautions," Mandara said half-heartedly as she sat at the terminal.

Orestes did have a point, even though Samia was on a major hyperspace route, hardly anyone came calling. Unlike the other planets of the quadrant, the Samians were not interested in sheltering miscreants, neither were they particularly interested in politics. There was also the fact that there were hardly any natural materials that would start some sort of industrialisation. This made them avoided by most traffic; they instead went to the more 'modern' systems.

In fact, the last time anyone of importance came calling was a year ago when several Jedi needed repairs from the onslaught at Kamino. Just in case enemies did come a rough system of watches had been organised between the Jedi and the Samians. But they hadn't seen anyone since.

The hum or a landspeeder outside the shared Jedi house caught Mandara's attention. Orestes left to see who it was and returned smiling at her. At this Mandara left her seat and ran outside, Katana Naga had returned from the Attican territory.

"I trust that you succeeded?" Mandara said after they embraced.

"Barely," Katana admitted as they cruised through the city of Eriaz. "I explained to them the terms of the treaty, which they debated for hours at a time, spent more nights than I wanted to in their steamy banquets that only resulted in headaches," she laughed, smiling at her Padawan as they cruised through the savannahs. "But my some stroke of fate, they agreed and I was free to go."

"You make it sound so easy," Mandara said with a wince, remembering the time she accompanied her Master to the Atticans, and how they had to virtually iron out individual grievances.

"It was anything but easy," Katana answered. "I was asked so many probing questions that my mind would have turned numb if I hadn't meditated every night. Which reminds me…" she glanced meaningfully at her apprentice for a few seconds.

"I followed your instructions in your absence," Mandara said truthfully. "But I don't seem to progress from where I last was."

"You're holding yourself back," Katana said bluntly, and when she was given a blank look she continued. "I feel that you are…afraid you could say, of what progressing in the Force will lead to. You don't know, that's the trouble, you don't trust yourself enough not to go into danger."

"I'm in a rut," Mandara said.

"Not really, a rut is something you dig for yourself over a long period," Katana replied. "It's more like a comfort zone, and that's what I want to work on today."

"How are you going to proceed?" Mandara asked.

"I am going to show you that taking that extra step is not too difficult," Katana said. "And I am only going to show you once."

Mandara sighed and leaned back against her seat taking in the setting sun over the golden grasslands.

Lost in a reverie, Orestes was jolted to his senses when an alarm sounded. Pressing several buttons he noticed it was a broad sent message from the rim.

"Master Ephor," Orestes called, pulling back the curtain that divided the living area from the sleeping area. "We've been sent a message."

Ephor Nurdiana, a Jedi Master and Orestes' mentor stepped out into the room. His pale face appeared to be chiselled from hard stone; his silver hair was braided at the back of his head. He had been mediating but was not perturbed as Orestes would only disturb him if it was necessary.

"Is it from the Capital?" The Jedi Master asked.

"No, Master," Orestes said, pressing another button that displayed several holographic images. "It's from the Inner Rim, from the Ibias system I believe."

Ephor watched the image flicker from the exaggerated grief of some official, to stills of a young aristocratic human female, followed by a serious faced male of the same species, and finally the specifics of a ship.

"Well?" Orestes said looking up at his Master.

"Firstly I don't believe the kidnapping story," Ephor stated. "I know Governor Lekson, and he's probably concocted a marriage for political purposes. She's run off with Jarmone to the Outer Rim."

"How likely is it that he will come here?" Orestes asked, unlikely as it was the question had to be asked.

"Not very, we don't really have anything," Ephor reflected. "And our affiliations are pretty widely known. It says here he used to run a small passenger liner service but instead was subcontracted to the military."

"So he's armed?" Orestes asked.

"Of course," the Jedi Master replied. "Not that it makes any difference to us."

Mandara perched on the ground, her eyes level with the tops of the grass. Furtively, she crept through to where a low hill lay on the plain. Katana watched her from a distance, adding neither compliment nor criticism.

Mandara sank below the level of the grass, her face pressed into the red Samian soil as she waited for the inevitable moment. Silence fell for a few moments and then several animals crawled out of the earth hummock. They were about as tall as a human if they stood on their hind legs, striped black, tan and red they sniffed the air tentatively before scattering to forage for insects. The Samians called them sraw rats.

Then with amazing speed, Mandara jumped to her feet and launched herself over one, her arms outstretched. She wrestled with it but too late it wriggled from her grasp and went with the others back to the nest.

Defeated, Mandara looked back at her Master.

"Tell me what you did wrong," Katana said patiently, she of course knew but it was much better for her Padawan to work it out for herself.

"I wasn't completely concentrating," Mandara replied.

"And why is that?" asked her Master.

"I still don't trust myself completely," the apprentice said. "I want to, but it's just…"

"You don't know what is beyond the step you are on," Katana said, she smiled encouragingly. "My Jedi Master, Atherva Pallas told me she had the same problem when she was training."

"I thought Master Atherva didn't have any fallibilities," Mandara remarked. "How did she overcome them?"

"The same way that I am going to show you," Katana said and she gestured for Mandara to come away from the rat's nest and they sat down together. "Calm yourself," Katana instructed. "Let the Force flow through you and relax your mind."

Mandara breathed and let her consciousness shift, Katana did the same. Through the Force, Mandara saw Katana and herself standing in a white misty environment. Katana smiled at her and pointed ahead. _This is where Atherva took me_, Katana said through the Force, _as long as you let the Force surround you there is no danger. Shall we go on?_ Mandara nodded and prepared to take a step, but found she could only take a few and then she was held back by an invisible wall.

_ What's happening? _She asked her Master. Katana turned and walked back towards her. _This is a barrier constructed by your mind_, Katana explained, _only you can overcome it but I can help if you let me_. _Please_, Mandara pleaded, _I never realised how unsettling this is_. But Katana stayed where she was, gesturing to the space around her.

_Where I am is not just a few simple steps_, Katana replied, _and you not only have to want to do it, you have to know you can. I can do this_, Mandara said through the Force, _I can stand beside you and I will_.

With great effort Mandara began to move, at first it was very difficult, like moving through wet permacrete. But she didn't concentrate on this; all she focused on was Katana and getting to stand beside her. It was exhausting and she was about an arm's length from her Master when she stumbled and fell at her feet.

_ I failed you_, Mandara said, she almost felt like crying. But Katana wasn't paying attention to her; she was looking at all the cracks that were forming around them and the red mist seeping in. _This is danger_, Mandara heard her say through the Force, _we must leave._

Mandara felt herself move and she closed her eyes, but she didn't see the Samian landscape when she opened them. Instead she saw the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and a dark helmeted figure surrounded by the bloodied bodies of many Jedi. The aggressor had hold of a Twi'lek woman by the throat, she screamed something intelligible and her legs kicked franticly in mid-air as she pleaded for her life.

Katana saw this too, as did many other Jedi around the galaxy. But Katana pulled herself out of the vision with an enormous effort that sent her sprawling on her back gasping for air. It took her a few minutes to regain her senses, even though she still felt the effects of the slaughter through the Force. She then noticed her apprentice's inert form and glazed eyes, she didn't know how to pull out of a vision rapidly yet.

"Mandara!" Katana gently placed her on the ground and used the Force to try to revive her; her hands were shaking due to new surges from the dark side, what was Mandara seeing?

She the cradled her apprentice in her arms and made her way to the landspeeder as fast as she could. There were questions and she needed answers but this wasn't the time.

"Samia, what made you choose this dark centre of the universe?" Reiki asked as she frowned at the holo-readout.

"That's the very reason why I chose it, girlie," Parallax said and then he noticed Reiki wasn't responding. "What is it, you alright?"

"I don't know," Reiki said, he voiced sounded shaken and she looked a little white. "I feel as if…something bad has happened…something terrible."

"Better be careful," Parallax said. "You might get scanned and canned by the Empire."

"I'm not that sensitive," Reiki countered rather harshly. "You don't feel any…draining of energy?"

"The only draining of energy I feel is from my deflector shields," Parallax said unfeelingly. "Better strap in sweetheart, we'll be in orbit soon."

Orestes was sitting on one of the low couches they used to receive visitors when Katana entered the room carrying Mandara. Still wide-eyed and pale but he still rose to the Jedi Knight could lay her apprentice down.

"You want something, Master Katana?" Orestes said.

"I'm fine thanks," Katana said but she rubbed her forehead and stared into space. "You alright?"

"For now, Master Ephor helped me," Orestes replied. "He had to go; one of the Samians said there was a matter regarding the Council of Elders."

Katana sat down on the other couch, closing her eyes and leaning against the adobe wall. She felt Orestes sit next to her and neither of them spoke for a few minutes, whatever they saw had stopped a short while ago but there was still the residue of darkness.

"What was that Master Katana?" Orestes asked. "I know you saw it, we all did, and it wasn't a vision of the future for us all to feel at the same time."

"You come to my conclusions, Orestes," Katana said, opening her eyes and calming herself with a few breaths. "But other than that, all we had is what we saw: a dark side warrior powerful enough to slay all the Jedi in the temple."

"Could he come here?" Orestes asked.

"While I would like to reassure you," Katana replied. "If what we saw is intent on killing all of us, then yes."

There was a few minutes of silence as they both watched Mandara, her Padawan had fallen into a deep sleep that could only be beneficial judging by how peacefully she lay. Then the door opened and Ephor entered the room.

"Katana, the council wishes to see both of us," the Jedi Master said. "It's quite urgent." He then turned his eyes to Mandara. "Is she alright?"

"She's resting," Katana said, rising and standing over her. "It can only help after what we all saw. She'll be awake soon, Orestes?"

"I'll stay with her, Master Katana," the apprentice said with a smile.

"I know I can count on you," Katana said and she walked with Ephor outside.

"This is it," Parallax said to Reiki.

"What do you mean?" She asked him. "It's not as if these primitives are going to shoot us down."

"But if we don't get clearance here, we're not going to able to get somewhere where we can," he replied. "Given we're towards the Outer Rim anyway."

"It's not wise to bet everything on the one hand," Reiki teased.

"Sometimes you have to," Parallax answered. "Especially if you've got a bad one."

"While I want to believe that this gamble will work…" Reiki let her sentence peter out and she shrugged. "What do we have to lose?"

"Everything," Parallax said with a laugh. "But we'll give it a shot." And he pressed a button on the com to activate it. "This is the _Phoebus Orion_, request permission to land for repairs." There was no response so he repeated the hail, still nothing.

"I don't think they're even vectoring us," Reiki said.

"No, I've got a return signal," Parallax said. "We'll just have to wait."

"For what?" Reiki asked. "An escort?"

"It's just um…good manners," he replied unconvincingly.

"Since when are you known for your manners?" Reiki asked.

Mandara was opening her eyes when she heard the soft buzzing of the proximity alarm, groggily she sat up and saw Orestes at the desk speaking into the com. Slowly, she walked over and sat in the seat behind him.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Oh, you're awake," Orestes said without glancing at her. "We've got a shuttle here, answers to the _Phoebus Orion_. They want to land."

"So what's the big deal, other than the fact they are here?" Mandara asked.

"That shuttle is from a wanted holo," Orestes answered. "Her captain, Parallax Jarmone, reportedly kidnapped the Governor of Heron's daughter, Reiki Lekson.

"You say 'reportedly' which I take to mean that you don't agree," Mandara said rather acidly.

"Well, yes," Orestes said. "I've left them in orbit, saying we're checking with local authorities."

"Well they're not really interested," Mandara replied. "Why are you suspending them?"

"I wanted to wait until Masters Ephor and Katana come back," Orestes said. "But that may take a while."

"Well why don't you let them land then?" Mandara said as if it was obvious. "What's their reason?"

"Repairs," Orestes replied. "And it looks desperate if they can't just jump somewhere else."

"Perhaps…" Mandara paused and closed her eyes as if trying to remember something. "Perhaps there's something else."

"What do you mean?" Orestes inquired.

"Let them land," Mandara said. "I don't sense any threat from them."

"Well neither do I," Orestes said. "But he's been kept waiting long enough, I guess."

As Ephor explained some minor points to the three assembled elders, Katana cast her eyes over the disputed object, the Star of Luena. From when she first came to Samia five years ago, Ephor had told her the stone was considered Force-sensitive by the Jedi Council, yet it remained on Samia as it had cultural significance. Normally, the stone was a brilliant transparent blue, but as a result of what had happened it had turned into a nasty red-black.

"The question remains though, of the state of the Attican tribes," said Perkha, head of the Council of Elders. "Are they no longer a threat, Master Naga?"

"As I explained to you, they agree on the terms of the treaty," Katana explained, dealing with the Samians was an exercise in patience itself as they took a rather long-winded approach to coming to a decision. "But they do state that violence in some of their clans is inevitable given the activities of the farmers in the area."

"What are they supposed to do if the Atticans take their stock?" asked Lopnik, another of the elders.

"I did mention this to them, and they say hardly anything can be done," Katana replied.

"Then we are back to where we started," Lopnik said sadly.

"Not true, Lopnik," said Falni, an elder Katana could reason with directly. "They did agree on the terms of the treaty, whose principle aims were to stop the insurgencies around the Oronte."

"That is correct," Katana said and said something else but the drone of approaching ion engines drowned her out, Katana and Ephor looked at each other for a moment and it was clear to them what had to be done. "If you'll excuse me," Katana said when the noise had drowned out. "I'm afraid I must meet that ship."

"You are excused," Perkha said and Katana bowed and left the chamber.

As she emerged from the hall she was just in time to see the ship, a shuttle it was, disappearing into the city's very small docking bay. Had one of the Padawans cleared the ship? Why? Katana ran towards the bay, she had to be there before they were.

"Master Katana?" She heard Mandara say. "Where-"

"Why did you clear that ship without notifying me of its arrival?" Katana asked.

"You weren't there and we didn't know how long you and Master Ephor would be," Mandara explained. "It's the _Phoebus Orion_, Orestes said we got some info on it, but it didn't seem a threat."

Katana almost went into an angry outburst when Orestes approached and something in his face stopped her. Mandara was right anyway, they just couldn't leave the ship in orbit for an undetermined time.

"Have you spoken to the Captain?" Katana asked.

"Yes, Captain Jarmone said he'll be with us for a few hours at the most," Mandara reassured. "His girlfriend hasn't left the ship."

"Girlfriend?"

"The Heronian Governor's daughter, Reiki Lekson," Mandara said, not resisting a smile. "Orestes figured it out given the unlikelihood of a kidnapping as reported."

"I see," Katana said thoughtfully. "Perhaps this is better than we intended."

"What do you mean?" Mandara asked.

"Ephor and I discussed this, and we agreed on the best course of action to take," Katana replied.

"Which is?" Orestes asked rather sceptically.

"To go to the Capital," Katana answered. "We might be able to help, we might get some information. I'm willing to take the risk, and so is he."

"Do you mean I can't go?" Mandara asked. "I want to come with you, even if it is dangerous. I can only learn from this."

"You could die," Katana shot back.  
"I, like you, am willing to take the risk," Mandara replied.

"I can see where you are going, Master Katana," Orestes said. "I'll have a word with the Captain."

"No protest then, Orestes?" Katana asked.

"Someone has to stay on this ball of grass," came the ironic reply.

"Somehow, I don't think Ephor is going to like that," Katana said under her breath.

"So Ephor is seeing whether the Samians need all of us here?" Mandara asked.

"Right," Katana said, smiling at her apprentice's intuition. "When I left thanks to your disturbance, it wasn't going pretty good."

"Did Lopnik throw in his two credits?" Mandara asked rashly.

"It doesn't do, Mandara, to refer to the Council of Elders lightly like that," Katana reprimanded sharply. "The Samians all have a good deal or reverence for them, as should we. But yes," Katana added. "Elder Lopnik did attempt to lengthen the debate."

"There he is," Mandara said and they turned and watched Master Ephor approaching.

"Well?" Katana asked, but from his expression it didn't look promising.

"While they do agree the Attican situation is under control," Ephor said, trying to keep them in suspense. "They did request the presence of at least one of us in Eriaz."

"So you are staying?" Katana said, and though she didn't like it she knew that Ephor would not be persuaded.

"Yes," Ephor said finally. "You, Mandara and Orestes can go on to the Capital to get what information you can. I'll be here in case someone arrives."

"Sounds reasonable," Katana said and they turned as Orestes called out to them.

"I got him to agree to take us there," Orestes said. "But then it came to method of payment, ad given the situation…"

"I understand, I'll talk to him," Katana said.

"What do you have to barter with?" Orestes asked.

"I have an ultimatum," Katana replied as she walked towards the ship. "You are Captain Jarmone, I believe?"

The tall human in a weathered and modified navy dress uniform looked up at her warily. "You Jedi are some kind of local security around here?"

"I represent the jurisdiction of the Republic," Katana said in the voice she used for addressing serious matters. "But you and your passenger are bound to the laws of this planet."

"I don't plan on staying long enough here to know any of those laws," said Jarmone defiantly. "You want a lift, it'll cost you, and I could use the money."

"Or perhaps you could use silence," Katana said, and when the man didn't reply she continued. "I can simply hand you over to the local authorities, or you take us to the Capital for nothing but protection."

"Giving me up will let both of us lose," Jarmone pointed to Orestes who was in deep conversation with Ephor. "Fancy boy there explained the situation, more or less. You sound as if you're willing to let a chance go just because of the laws of the land."

"Exactly what I mean," Katana said.

"You Jedi are sure stupid," Jarmone said making a slight chuckle.

"I'm not as stupid to know that if you refuse you'll have no passage at all," Katana shot back.

"You've got a point," Jarmone said and he held his hands out in submission. "It'll take me a few hours to get the _Orion_ ready for a run like that; I can com you when she's ready."

"Will do," Katana said and without another word she walked away.

Ephor and Orestes were still talking when Katana came to the door of the hangar. But the looks of it, it had gotten pretty heated.

"I am not going to allow this, Padawan," Ephor said resolutely. "It's too dangerous to let you stay alone. This discussion is finished."

"Can't you at least listen to reason Master?" Orestes asked.

"Should we interfere?" Mandara asked.

"We have to let them talk," Katana replied and they walked a little distance away.

"I still can't help but think Orestes is right," Mandara added. "If what we saw we do face, you and Master Ephor would be better at it then Orestes and me."

"Is that apprehension?" Katana inquired, but the question needed to be asked.

"No, just common sense," Mandara answered. "But I don't think Master Ephor can see that."

"He can," Katana said. "But he doesn't want Orestes to be alone. With me he'd have more of a chance."

"It's settled," Orestes said and they both turned. "But he doesn't like it." He nodded to his Master who was staring over the landscape.

"I imagine," Katana replied, then she added a thought of her own. "Orestes, are you sure you are up to handling this by yourself?"

"Master Ephor already went down that track," Orestes said. "I've watched you and Master Ephor do it many times, I'm sure I can manage."

"And if it comes to violence?" Katana asked.

"Then hope the Force is with me," he replied.

"I can see there is no changing your mind," Katana said. "Though changing Ephor's mind is quite an accomplishment, not even Master Windu could do that."

"I guess it all depends," was all Orestes could say.

"So the Jedi are coming with us?" Reiki asked, in a pale yellow off the shoulder jumpsuit that showed off her hips and twin blaster holsters on her belt she looked almost deadly. "Blast Parallax, he could find us if we head to the Core!"

"I know that, love," he said patiently. "But they told me that if I didn't, they'd lock me up and then he would find us. Listen," Parallax put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I love you, and letting him find out where you are is the last thing I want to do," he looked her in the eyes and drew her closer. "Can you trust me?"

"You don't give me much of a choice," she pointed out.

"I wasn't given one myself," he replied, and drew her closer so their lips touched.

The moment was ruined by and alarm that indicated their power had come up to full capacity again. Parallax walked into the cockpit and pressed a few switches to get a read-out.

"As soon as we get somewhere I'm giving this crate an overhaul," he said more to himself than to Reiki who had followed him from the cabin. "I've got several things screaming for attention and that's the least of my worries."

"At least she's going," Reiki said, winding her arms around his neck and putting her head on his shoulder.

"And that's the least of my worries," Parallax said with a smile.

Several Samians had gathered to see them off; Katana nodded to a few acquaintances but noticed the Council of Elders wasn't there. This was expected, though disappointing. Jarmone was at the entrance to the hangar, gesturing quickly. This was where Orestes stopped.

"May the Force be with you, Orestes," Katana said and she smiled and walked with Mandara towards the ship.

"Are you sure about this?" Ephor asked.

"You know it is the right thing," Orestes answered him.

"If anything come up, com me," Ephor said.

"I will," Orestes promised.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Ephor nodded and winked at him then walked away. Part of Orestes wanted to walk with him, but he had his duty even if things had changed irrevocably. The problem was, they had, but neither of them knew it at the time.

A stunningly beautiful woman that Katana took to be the daughter of the Governor of Heron smiled civilly and showed them to the passenger cabin. Katana noted as the sat down that one side had been seats entirely, though it had been converted to hold cargo. What cargo it did hold Katana could only wonder.

"Not exactly top of the line," Ephor joked, making the best of his bad feelings.

"At least one of us is a seasoned traveller then," Katana teased.

"Folks, this your Captain speaking and this is your flight to Imp…I mean Coruscant," said Parallax through the speaker. "Please take your seats and strap in as we are about to launch."

"I wonder how many times he's said something like that," Mandara said as she fastened her harness.

"From the looks of this ship, Mandara," Katana replied wryly. "I'd say a lot of times."

The take-off was short and bumpy, which was much to say about the condition of the ship. Katana, still never quite accomplishing the stomach for space travel, had a fight keeping a straight face for the sake of her Padawan. That and the cams Katana noticed that were installed at several strategic places. There came the rush that indicated the jump to hyperspace and Jarmone spoke again.

"It's the Captain again, and we'll have to make a stop on Mamphra before heading out to the core," he said, hiding some blaring alarms in the background with increased volume of his voice. "We should be there in about four hours, enjoy."

"Four hours," Katana said, unbuckling her harness. "That's nothing compared to the less than a month we're going to be in this box of dice."

"Are you sure it's that long, Master?" Mandara asked.

"Remember how long it took to get to Samia from the Capital?" Katana replied. "And that was on a military-class ship. I'm not sure about his hyperdrive."

"What's wrong?" Parallax asked, around them swirled the blue waves of hyperspace and Reiki sat silently in her seat.

"I just feel the closer we get to Heron, the more chance we have of being found," she said, Parallax rotated the chair and noticed her white face.

"Someday, we will be at a place where neither of us will be found," he reassured.

"The only place like that I can think of is where we are both dead," Reiki replied, he pulled her close and she put her head against his chest.

"Once we're away from the Core it will be fine," Parallax said. "You don't even have to get out of the ship when we're on Mamphra, we just need to refuel and repair and we're off again."

"I trust you," Reiki said. "But I still have a bad feeling about this."

A few hours later the Jedi were sitting in a small group, having worked out how to get the seats to rotate. There was a relaxed atmosphere as Katana had worked out the cabin wasn't bugged after all.

"I'm still wondering if there was anything behind what we saw," Mandara said. "That dark figure seemed very intent on his mission of destruction."

"If it was a he," Katana said under her breath and then she noticed Ephor and Mandara looking at her. "Never mind, but if you are thinking it was a Sith...well that's not too far fetched."

"Anakin Skywalker killed Count Dooku," Ephor said. "The rule of two with the Sith, could this be the successor?"

"Possibly," Katana replied. "I'm still not ready to strike that out until I know if it is or is not true."

"But isn't it obvious?" Mandara asked.

"Quite the contrary," Katana said. "Sometimes the very obvious is set out purposely to deceive us. Still," Katana said, noticing that the starfield out the windows was slowing down as the shuttle approached realspace. "Don't entirely rule out the possibility."

With a jolt the sublight engines were cut and they emerged in the vicinity of a grey-green planet.

"We're approaching Mamphra now," Parallax said through the com. "We are now passing Vrsk, a colonised world of the Mamphra system. Ahead is the moon of Eudorus, another colony. Soon we will be planetside and we will have several hours before we can head off again."

"Why does he keep doing this?" Katana asked Ephor.

"I know it's not for our benefit," Ephor said. "Perhaps it's just an automatic reaction when he has passengers."

Mamphra, a planet whose surface was mainly farmlands or the ancient metropolis that was usually associated with worlds on the Outer Rim, was actually one of the first systems to join the Republic millennia ago. This was partly due to the idealistic nature of its citizens and partly because the system was almost at the intersection of the Corellian Run and the Hydrian Way.

After the Naboo crisis Mamphra had left the Republic and had operated independently, supported by its rather formidable navy. Katana had the strong suspicion it had been courted by the Separatists prior to the Clone Wars but it had stayed neutral. This made it a hive for miscreants; even the idealistic had a price.

"Better strap in," Katana advised her Padawan and she was about to say something else when she felt someone call her through the Force. "Atherva?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Mandara asked. "Is she here?"

"She's on Mamphra," Katana said, though her eyes were far away. "She says we have to cooperate with the local authorities…and there may be a change of plans."

"I had the feeling," Ephor said thoughtfully. "That we wouldn't be getting to the Capital anyway."

After they landed, Katana, Mandara and Ephor left the ship while Jarmone was in the cockpit running diagnostics. They only got a few steps before two speeders pulled up with several armed guards, and a tall dark woman in a long white robe.

"Atherva?"

"Good to see all of you," she said, nodding and smiling to all of them.

Katana wanted to embrace her old Master as the two hadn't seen each other for five years, yet the Jedi Master gestured behind them and they saw the captain being restrained by several guards.

"I promised…" she said put Atherva held her back.

"I know you did, it was all you had to barter with," Atherva said in her hushed voice. "But it is their policy and we have to abide by their laws."

Katana watched Reiki emerge from the ship and start shouting at one of the guards. He held up a weapon and said something and she pulled out hers and shouted back.

"No!" Ephor called her blaster to his hand as she looked on in astonishment. "This is only temporary, they'll repair the ship and then we can leave, right?"

"I forgot how perceptive you can be Ephor," Atherva said with a smile. "We have to talk to the local authorities, the First Consul is anxious to meet all of you. There is much to explain."

Reiki looked at her menacingly but followed them all into the speeder. The armoured one containing a restrained Parallax tailed them, but at some point turned off into a different direction. As they passed through the city, Atherva quickly explained what she had learned in a few hours. The First Consul had received a message from the Capital announcing the establishment of a New Order, the Galactic Empire.

"And Jedi are outlawed?" Ephor asked. "What we saw, according to them, was disposing of…criminals?"

"Yes," Atherva confirmed. "With the dark side controlling the galaxy, we don't have much of a place."

"It seems, not possible," Katana said. "It's the will of the Force that we are alive at all."

"Many Jedi are going into hiding," Atherva said. "But some aren't going to stand for it."

"You're forming…a resistance?" Ephor asked.

"You could say that," Atherva replied. "But it's too soon to act now, if we do want to strike long and hard we have to be organised, to finish it once and for all."

"But can we do something?" Mandara asked, she hadn't spoken until now her eyes looked wide and childlike.

"I will not stand by and watch the galaxy be effected for this evil," Atherva said almost bitterly. "And I feel it has only begun, if we can do something we can't be sure of its effects as Palpatine may have someone behind the scenes."

"Of that you can be sure," Ephor agreed.

Above them out in space a certain sleek black ship exited hyperspace and made its way towards the planet. It was pure luck that the _Phoebus Orion_ had returned this close to Heron; it was only a parsec or so away where he was last seen.

The ship, aptly named the _Black Jet_, released two large flat disks from inside; these were in fact stealth droids. They made their away planetside, undetected by both the Jedi and planetary security.

"I haven't seen that kind of ship before," Mandara said, gesturing to the wide and flat grey-hulled ship that hovered randomly over the city of Boetia.

"That's called a stateship," Katana explained. "It's pretty rare except on here, it's where the First Consul, the elected planet leader resides and rules from. It's symbolic to show that the First Consul is responsible for the entire world so the ship can move from city to city."

"Has it ever come down?" Mandara asked. "I imagine it would create a hazard if it happened over the city."

"Mostly repairs are done while it is aerial," Atherva replied. "And there are back up repulsors in case the main ones fail. But there's a dry dock on the other side of the planet where it can lay without any hazards. It has a spectacular view of the city, and the First Consul is awaiting us on board."

They got out of the speeder and joined the queue of the people wanting to catch a hovercar up to the ship. Katana craned her neck and noticed there was an indent in the centre of the ship where passengers could disembark. Many had to show passes yet Atherva only had to state her name and they waved her on.

As they ascended Katana looked out over they city to where the shadow of the ship ended and the sunlight began. She had to trust Atherva, but wasn't sure where they could go next.

Parallax, having been searched, questioned and then pushed into a cell, sat rather glumly on a bunk and wondered what happened to Reiki and the Jedi. Most of all he wondered what happened to the deal he and Katana had struck, he didn't want to compromise his safety when Reiki was with him but did he have a choice?

Parallax stood up and crossed to the door of his cell, there was a definite low buzzing coming from the other side. Putting his hand against the door he could feel the vibrations and putting his ear made the buzzing and clicking noises louder.

Suddenly the door opened and he jumped back. He expected to see Katana or Ephor there, even if getting him out of here was done by unorthodox methods. Or at the worst the prison guards come to deport or shoot him. Instead, he saw a droid.

It wasn't a droid that he could identify, but that didn't make it less deadly. It was about as wide as Parallax's arm was long, circular and black. It floated about a meter and a half off the floor. But Parallax didn't notice all this, what he did notice was the two blasters extending from the droid's body. And pointing at him.

Parallax muttered something undistinguishable and as if in response the droid made a snapping sound, like a blaster being cocked. Parallax stood still where he was, his palms outstretched in submission.

It took a few minutes, and then the droid changed its plan. It divided, exactly down the middle, into two identical parts. This didn't change the fact that the droid could still kill him, yet it no longer saw him as willing to attack. One of the halves left the cell for a minute and re-entered the cell as the door was closing, the other focused on him.

With one droid on the door, and the other on him, there was no way he wasn't going to get out of here without a fight.

"As much as we are willing to welcome you here, I do respect your decision not to stay," said First Consul Lavinia.

Katana, Mandara, Ephor, Reiki and Atherva sat rather close together on the bench in the reception area, given the lack of space. Lavinia, like the others before her made all executive decisions, supported by her chosen council.

"We feel that our presence may end badly for you, Your Worship," Katana said, though she would have liked to give the older woman a piece of her mind. "Though may we know the fate of Captain Jarmone?"

"We will inform Heron and they will deal with him accordingly," she said rather distractedly. "You will be provided with transport and escorts."

Katana winced but then Ephor stepped in. "If it does not displease you, Your Worship," he said in the voice he used for addressing the Samians. "We will take him with us on his ship. Not that we do not appreciate your assistance, but we feel it would not be wise for you to be known to be involved with us."

"Perhaps the Lady Reiki would like to speak," said Lavinia, she seemed amused by his words.

Reiki looked a bit startled, but she spoke with the dignity of nobility. "While my words my not influence your decision, Your Worship, the Jedi did make a pledge to protect myself and Parallax in exchange for giving them transport," she took a breath before continuing. "On my world such promises are taken seriously, and to go back on one's word is a breach to honour."

"Then it is settled then," Lavinia said, rising and the others rose with her. "I appreciate your concern for our situation, Atherva you can arrange for the release of Jarmone?"

"It is with in my capabilities," she replied.

Katana wanted to say something but something in her old Master's face stopped her. As they left the council room, Atherva pulled them into a side chamber and shut the door.

"You work for her?" Katana asked. "That's why you're not coming with us?"

"Well yes," Atherva said and before Katana could reproach her she went on quickly. "You can see the situation here, can't you? Sooner or later the Empire will come here and take it by force. They pose a threat and if the Empire wants to expand to the rim they'll need this under their control."

"I can understand," Ephor said. "I only wish I could be with you, but Orestes…"

"It's the will of the Force that I am here in the right place at the right time," she replied. "But Orestes we can get off Samia and somewhere safe. Do you know Jared Herryka?"

"We've met," Ephor replied shortly.

"I've spoken to him, he managed to flee Coruscant with Master Yoda and several Padawans," Atherva said. "He's trying to get all the Jedi into one place so we can be more organised. You can be sure he won't be captured."

"And us?" Katana asked. "Mamphra's out, you told us that before the meeting."

"Alderaan," Atherva replied. "I have contacts there, you can be in relative safety for a few months. Then we'll come for you."

"We better get moving then," Ephor said, and they walked towards the door.

"You're quite sure you want to stay?" Katana asked, she didn't want to leave her Master without a fight.

"I don't want to, I have to," Atherva replied with conviction. "I have to see how this situation pans out; the current First Consul will not be in office any longer. Lefki Dunai is the likely candidate for succession, she has asked for my assistance."

Katana didn't say anything more; Atherva quickly led them out of the room and back to the hovercar. As they descended it was decided that Reiki, Ephor and Mandara would go back to the ship while Katana and Atherva would go and free Parallax. Reiki was hesitant at first to this arrangement but Ephor pointed out the logic in that they could get the _Orion_ ready for departure.

So it turned out that Katana and Atherva were in another speeder, this time heading to the Aventine, the seat of the Second Consul of Boetia, Lefki Dunai, and where the prison was kept beneath the surface of the planet.

Reiki, Mandara and Ephor travelled back to the docking bay, but something caused Ephor to glance skyward. As he did a sleek black ship flew overhead and into the dock ahead of them.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he said, then a blaster bolt singed past his ear. "Get down!" He shouted, forcing Mandara and Reiki to crouch below their seats.

Cautiously he looked up and noticed the droid, it launched another shot just as Ephor jumped up and deflected it back. But it bounced harmlessly off, must be some sort of shield, he reasoned.

"Put your foot down!" Ephor ordered to the driver, and the vehicle increased speed so rapidly that Ephor had to use the Force to keep his stance on the seat.

But the droid followed them, splitting in half and hovering over the front and back of the speeder. Mandara even jumped up and began using her lightsaber. Bolt after bolt was fired and they deflected them back again and again. Ones that did hit the target had little or no affect. Reiki took up a blaster and began firing, the speeder finally getting to the docking back and scattering all the people away from the fire.

Ephor then nodded to Mandara who understood his plan, he continued deflecting bolts from both the droids which circled the group. Mandara was just behind him, with Reiki shadowing them and returning fire.

Suddenly the droids exploded, and Reiki looked at the Jedi quizzically.

"The Force," Mandara said, though there wasn't really a question asked.

"We have to move," Ephor said and they followed him at a run inside.

The elevator wasn't the repulsor turbo lift, as Atherva and Katana discovered as they descended into the prison. The guard who escorted them replied it was the principle of not fixing something that wasn't broken.

The door of Jarmone's cell was opening when the guard was shot point-blank in the chest, his body slumping in the doorway.

"What the-" But Katana didn't have time to finish the sentence as two black droids came out of the door guns blazing.

With the Force, Atherva tossed Jarmone the guard's blaster. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, Atherva's green blade and Katana's twin blue blades cast eerie shadows on the walls.

Deflecting the shots, they couldn't seem to get near the droids, given that they had an annoying habit of circling and firing at the same time. And there was the fact that it was such and enclosed space.

Then Atherva was shot in the side, she cried out in pain and feel to the floor as the droid closed in for the kill.

"Atherva!" Katana shouted, running behind the droid and slicing it in two.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly. "Get clear and get out."

"Get behind me!" Katana ordered, angling her 'saber into a defensive position, and then she paced back towards the lift.

With the second droid pursuing them Parallax hammered the call button, within a few second the doors opened and he entered. Katana was just behind him and she used the Force to leave the doors open. Quickly she cut into the ceiling of the lift, boosting Jarmone up and then following.

"Return fire, keep him busy," she instructed, reaching out through the Force to press the button that would take them to the top floor.

Katana then stepped up to the lift's cable which as slowly beginning to move with the ascension. Loosely she had a hand on the cable and motioned for Parallax to do the same.

"Hang on," she said, and with her lightsaber cut the opposing cable.

The lift with the droid inside plunged down, crashing with an explosion below them. Katana and Parallax went up, the latter screaming inanely as they did. As they neared the top floor Katana used the Force to bring the doors open and send them through.

"Next time we'll use the stairs," Katana said. "Come on," and she ran off.

As Mandara and Reiki ran though the docking bay, the noticed Ephor stop suddenly. Reiki moved to go on but Mandara held her back, reaching into the Force she felt a dark presence near by. Menacing and intent on something, their death? Mandara wasn't sure but she knew Reiki couldn't handle it while she might be able to.

As Ephor stood, down the passage he noticed a figure in a dark cloak come towards them. He didn't reach for his lightsaber, or even move from the position he was in. He merely looked, examining this possible adversary as the shadows revealed him, or her.

"Desdemona," Ephor said as the figure removed her hood.

"Good to see you too, Ephor," she replied.

The two had known each other at the Jedi Temple several years back, she was known for her attempt of dual lightsaber combat. Desdemona Sokar had been on a mission with Katana, Ephor had been told, and he wasn't sure of the details but it had resulted in Katana being made a Jedi Knight and Desdemona turning her back on the Jedi for good. What business did she have here?

A long scar running from under her left eye to the edge of her lips gave her face a menacing look. That and her dark hair and robes that emphasised her pale skin. She pulled the cloak back from her torso revealing a lightsaber on each hip.

"I believe we have a dispute to solve," she said, her face amused by his unwillingness to fight.

"I believe that you are wrong," he returned.

"We shall see," she said, extending her arms and the sabers flew to her hands, the red glow making her presence quite ominous.

She ran towards him then jumped above him to bring her weapons down in a double attack, but he fought both of the blades off. One, then the other, before pushing her to the ground with the Force. She came at him again, twirling like a dancer, her lightsabers like decorative torches._ If she wants to dazzle me she'll have to get better than that_, Ephor thought as he attacked with such speed it brought Desdemona on the offensive. His one weapon was like an advantage over her, given that she had to control both simultaneously.

They paced like two dancers, each not quite getting an advantage, their styles differing in both form and execution. Ephor's style what lacked in speed and spontaneity was made up in his skill and art, while Desdemona worked completely from outbursts of emotion and sheer force of will. Ephor knew these were good reserves to draw upon, but they should be little more than that: reserves. Younger Jedi fell into this trap and it took either a sharp reprimand or near disaster for them to replace speed with skill and energy with experience.

Whether it was impatience or obstinacy, Desdemona evidently decided to change her attack. She came at Ephor again, coupling the blows of her lightsaber with Force-thrusts, she span out harms way before he had a chance to respond, use the Force to aid her jump until she was far behind him and connected her weapons together at the ends.

"You've run out of ideas?" Ephor asked, he was buying time, stretching out with his senses to detect Mandara.

"Far from it," she answered, spinning her weapon from hand to hand forming a red blur either side of her.

There wasn't long, Ephor wasn't sure whether she was deliberately stalling them or planned to kill them all then and there. There wasn't time to decide though, and he had to trust in the Force.

"Mandara, get to the ship," he shouted, he couldn't see her but could sense her near by. "Get out of here and don't worry about me."

The next moment he attacked; his green blade too fast to follow as he slashed at her neck, her waist, her ankles. Desdemona was driven back, her double-ended weapon proving more of a hindrance as she could no longer defend and attack at the same time. But there was no time to adjust it; several times Ephor came close to striking her.

But this was all the distraction Mandara and Reiki needed to escape, in a matter of seconds they were across the corridor and heading back to the _Orion_. Several times Reiki made as if to stop, after all this wasn't something she was used to seeing. Mandara had to drag her in case Desdemona had any ideas, after all she was practically unarmed and an easy target.

Desdemona hardly noticed them, so busy she was defending herself from Ephor's attack that anything else was a distraction. Twice she had, in a few seconds break in his offensive, tried to gain the upper hand again and twice she had been pushed back.

_Enough is enough_, she decided, reaching into her emotions and making a single thrust coupled by a loud cry. Several emotions crossed Ephor's face, pain, fear and finally peace. His body crumpled limply to the ground, a single hole burnt in the middle of his chest, his lightsaber fell from his hand and rolled across the floor.

Desdemona looked from Ephor's body to the lightsaber; she called it to her hand and placed it on her belt. _Certainly not the first kill_, she told his corpse silently,_ but certainly not the last_.

"Mandara, where are you?" Katana's voice came over the com as Reiki and Mandara piloted the ship over the city.

"We're on the ship," Mandara replied. "Where are you, can you tell me the coordinates."

Katana rattled them off before asking someone else. "Is Ephor with you?"

"No, he's dead," Mandara replied there were a few tears on her face.

There was a silence before Katana replied. "He wants us to leave, let's get on out of here," the com crackled to silence and the continued towards the Aventine.

"How do you know he is dead?" Reiki asked, she was busy checking readings as well as piloting but the question needed to be asked.

"The Force," Mandara answered as if there was no needed explanation other than that.

"What is this 'force' that you keep talking about?" She asked rather angrily. "You act as if it is the answer to everything.

"But it is," Mandara replied. "The Force is in all of us; it keeps all beings in the galaxy alive. It's what makes you breathe, what keeps your heart beating and your ship running."

"But the ship is artificial," Reiki protested.

"Ions aren't," Mandara insisted, an alarm went off and Reiki pressed a button.

"We've got company," she said, snapping a few switches. "I'll have to set us down closer to the ground, and I'm not fancy flier like Parallax."

A monitor showed a fighter behind them, not answering to any particular standards of shipping. But this didn't stop it from firing on them, keeping a haphazard course that made it hard to evade.

"There they are!" Mandara shouted, pointing through the window to where Katana and Jarmone were waiting.

"Open the hatch and tell them to jump," Reiki shouted. "I'm not landing!"

Katana managed the ascent with ease, Parallax with some difficulty but he took over the controls from Reiki and raised the ship to leave the atmosphere.

"Who is that?" Katana asked, looking at the ship in the monitor.

"I don't know and I don't care," Parallax replied. "Get strapped in, this is going to be wild."

"Master," Mandara said as they fastened their harnesses. "I think it's someone called Desdemona."

"Who?" Katana asked.

"That's who killed Ephor, I heard him say her name before they fought," she went on. "Do you know who she is?"

"That's a story for another time," Katana said shortly as the ship shuddered from a laser blast.

Just then, Reiki came into the cabin.

"How are you two with laser cannons?" She asked.

Seated in the gun bays that were atop and beneath the _Phoebus Orion_, Katana, Mandara and Reiki exchanged shots with the fighter that continually assaulted them. Given the ship's mobility, it was nearly impossible to land a shot.

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, a frigate emerged from hyperspace in the distance. At this length it couldn't be identified, but Reiki knew.

"Blast, she's told him," she said over the com. "Now I am angry."

"Parallax, how soon till you can jump?" Katana asked.

"As soon as her out there can let me stay on the same course for more than three seconds," he replied.

"Head right to that frigate," Katana said. "She's not going to follow us there."

"Are you crazy?" He shouted back. "He'll land me in a tractor beam!"

"Just do it!" She flamed.

"All right, but this is on your head if we get locked," he replied.

Desdemona smiled, they had surrendered or had some foolish plan to take over the diplomatic ship. Either way both her prey and the reason for pursing it were hers.

"Congratulations, Desdemona," crackled a voice over the comlink. "I'll send you the payment shortly."

"The Jedi are mine, understand," she said, smiling as she watched the _Orion_ move towards the Heronian ship.

"Understood," came the reply and the com fell silent.

"I'll rendezvous with you back on Heron," she said, changing her course and heading into hyperspace.

"She's…going?" Parallax said in disbelief. "This just keeps getting better and better."

In time he moved the ship to escape the lock of the tractor and made the jump to hyperspace.

Desdemona emerged from hyperspace into the middle of nothingness. Her drive had been damaged slightly in her escape from Heron, she needed to stop for repairs and another reason as well.

She activated the hypercom and prepared to face her Master, but instead she saw the figure of Darth Vader.

"This communication I assume is to report your success?" The Sith Lord asked impatiently.

"One of them is dead, two have escaped into hyperspace," Desdemona replied.

"And the fourth?" Vader persisted, Desdemona could hear the hint of steel in his voice even at this length.

"I studied his records and he seems too weak for our purposes," Desdemona answered quickly. "I request permission to continue the search, reports say they made a jump to hyperspace in the direction of the Inner Rim."  
"Permission denied," Vader said curtly. "The Emperor will be most displeased with your lack of progress. He summons you to Coruscant immediately."

"I am the Emperor's faithful servant and await his convenience," Desdemona replied, shutting off the 'com before Vader could reply.

She could see where he was going with this game of his. No longer in the limelight, Desdemona strove to obtain the trust that Palpatine once had for her. The trust that he now placed in a cyborg, and she was entirely human. But she could wait, it would only delay her plans temporarily.

Katana, Mandara and Reiki were eating at the long table at the back of the ship. Reiki had somehow got the compensators going again and they were discussing what had happened back on Mamphra.

"Do you think he'll stop looking?" Katana asked, referring to Reiki's father.

"Not until I'm back or he's dead," Reiki concluded sadly. "That marriage he's cooked up is something he's not going to forget in a hurry."

"I guess it all boils down to him realising that there are things you want to do," Mandara said, but Reiki only laughed. "What?" She said, looking slightly confused

"Nothing," she said, still smiling as Parallax came in.

"What's so funny?" He asked her but she didn't answer. "Anyway, we'll be coming up to Alderaan soon. You sure you can get us in?"

"I am certain," Katana replied.

"I suppose I should thank you for that rescue back there," Parallax said, pulling up a seat.

"Don't mention it, I meant what I said," Katana answered.

"I just have a question," he continued. "That…lightsaber you have there, don't they normally have one blade?"

"I guess," she said. "Most Jedi find a double bladed weapon harder to master, but I found its uniqueness gives me a certain edge."

"How?" He asked, Mandara was interested too.

"Well…it's unexpected really," Katana said, more to herself than to the group. "As you said, not many have seen one of its kind before, therefore it makes it harder to anticipate an attack."

"I've always wished I had one," Mandara said. "But Master Katana said we'd have to go back to Ilum."

"And that was destroyed in the Clone Wars," Katana concluded.

In a small speeder crossing the green plains of Alderaan in the early hours of the morning, passengers glanced absently out the windows at the herds of nerf below them. In one seat sat Katana and Mandara, disguised as an official and an aide, they were not noticed among the passengers.

The Jedi Knight smiled at her apprentice, Atherva had told them their stay would be indefinite, but was guaranteed to be brief. Here perhaps, even for a short while, Katana could instruct Mandara in the best way she knew to face the difficult times ahead. As the sun rose to light the spires and transparasteel of Terrarium City, she wondered if such simple things as beauty could be appreciated given what had now emerged.


End file.
